Redemption
by Zero-Nightmare
Summary: This is a Hao fic. Being saved after his defeat at Yoh's hands, he will seek his redemption, will he find it? Please read.
1. Seek the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. I only own the plot for this story. It belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. I've revamped this story a bit; please tell me what you think. Sorry for the long delay, but I had a HUGE (and I mean VERY HUGE) writer's lock; but I'm back

Summary: This will start when Hao is cut in half by Yoh at the end of the anime. This fic will be AU (At least after that part). I hope you enjoy this.

_This_is for thoughts

_**This **_is for spirits talking

**Red****emption**

* * *

_Chapter __0 (Prologue) – Seek the light_

* * *

"_How…how can this be.._.?" Hao thought as Yoh's blade cut through him and his spirit "_…I can't lose, I have the power…of the Great Spirits…This can't...be possible…_"

Everything was in slow motion for him as his spirit blew apart in a crimson blow. He began to have flashbacks of his past lives, everyone he knew, everyone who supported his plan for a Shaman Kingdom, and the ones who had opposed him over the years…he knew what this meant

"_Hm, I'm gonna die again…_" He said as he closed his eyes and waited to die to try again in his next life, but then he was enveloped in a blinding light

**

* * *

**

**In the light**

* * *

"_W…What is this_?" Hao thought as the light enveloped him "_It's…warm_"

_**Asakura Hao…**_

"…_Great Spirits…is that you?_" Hao asked in his mind as he slowly opened his eyes

_**Asakura Hao, your soul is in turmoil…**_

"_What do you mean?_ _That's not true! I am right!" Hao yelled in his mind to the Great Spirits "I've acquired your power!"_

_**You are**__** wrong, you delude yourself…You never had our power…**_

He was shocked, he was sure of taking the power of the Great Spirits

_**We decide the one who will hold **__**our power; no one can take it by force…**_

"_Is…is that the reason of my defeat?" _Hao thought to himself_ "Maybe that's why I lost to him"_

"_**Not only that…" **_The Great spirits seemed to read his thoughts

"_Then what else, Great __Spirits?" _Hao asked annoyed_ "I have the knowledge and the power to do it; then what is it? What do I lack?"_

"_**Your soul is tainted, and his is not…" **_The Great Spirits replied to him_** "He trusted in others, which gave him the strength to defeat you…"**_

"_That's because he's weak!" _Hao still didn't understand what they were saying

"_**That so called weakness is the greatest strength…" **_They said with an air of wisdom_** "To protect someone you care about, which is the greatest strength…"**_

"_Don't give me that crap, I'll just wait to die and try again"__ Hao said fuming_

_**You shall not die **__**now Asakura Hao….**_

"_Hmm?"__ He muttered_

"_**If your soul is redeemed, you may hold a chance to attain our power, Asakura…"**_The Great Spirits said

"_The redemption…of my…soul?_" Hao didn't understand it at all, but he wanted to attain the Great Spirits _"How can I achieve it?"_

_**The **__**one, whose soul shines light…that one will be the person who will help you reach the redemption, find that person and your soul shall be saved…**_

"Very well then…" Hao then closed his eyes and he was transported to another place as the light died down…

_To be continued…_

**Autho****r's note: **Well, this is my first Shaman King fanfic, hope you like it. I changed it a bit, adding a bit more conversation between the GS and Hao, and making him less OOC.

Can you guess who will be the one who will help Hao to reach his redemption? Any guesses? If you have one, please tell me. If I have any mistake or you just wanna give your opinion, please do it.

Please Review!

I'll update with 3 or more reviews

See you later!


	2. 1 Soul of Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or its characters, only the plot of this fic; they are the property of Hiroyuki Takei

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but I had a writer's block the size of SOF when he entered the GS; but I'm back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and sorry for not replying but I'm still not used to it

_This _is for thoughts

_**This **_is for spirits talking

**Redemption**

* * *

_Chap__ter 1 – Soul of Light_

* * *

**After Hao's defeat**

* * *

The scene changes to the outside of Patch Village, which is slowly fading away.

"Well, it seems the end, for now at least" Yoh said with a carefree smile on his face.

"Now what?" Horo Horo asked, out of nowhere.

"How the heck should I know, baka Ainu!" Ren said as he smacked him on the head with Hou Rai Ken (A\N: Ren's family's sword, if you don't remember)

"Why did you do that for, you Chinese freak?" Horo Horo said as he grabbed his snowboard.

They started a small fight and it wasn't much time until a certain itako lost her temper and smacked both dead-on leaving them unconscious.

"_**Young Master!**_" Bason floated to where Ren laid.

"_**Kukuruku!**_" Kororo just watched how Horo Horo saw stars in front of his face.

"You're annoying me" Anna said while turning to face her inazuke "Yoh…"

"Yes, Anna?" Yoh turned to face her with a dreadful feeling; Amidamaru felt his shaman's distress.

"Since the tournament has been suspended…" Anna said and then smiled, a kinda creepy smile "I'll double your training, so next time you'll beat everyone and become the Shaman King"

Yoh almost fainted at that statement. Double his training?

"Why me…" Yoh just started to cry, anime-style.

"_**Yoh-dono…**_" Amidamaru said, mimicking his master's actions.

"Be quiet, Yoh…" Anna said, shooting a glare towards her inazuke, who stiffened and stopped crying along with his spirit "_I'm just glad that you are alive, my Yoh…_"

After that, all of them began the long trip home, thinking that Hao wasn't a part of this world anymore, but only if they knew…

* * *

Now we'll change scenery to another place outside Patch Village, where another team is about to leave, this team is interesting, since of all the original members, only two remain; a blonde man with glasses and a young girl with silver hair and ruby-colored eyes. This girl is Iron Maiden Jeanne, leader of the X-Laws, the group that tried to pass judgment onto Asakura Hao, only to find to find that they weren't a challenge to him. Even she, who had the closest furyoku values to him, was surpassed by Hao, losing her guardian spirit in the process, due Shamash being devoured by Spirit of Fire. The only other surviving member was Lyserg Diethel, but he chose to stand by his friends in the battle against the evil Asakura twin, with her blessing.

"Jeanne-sama, I think it's time for us to leave too" The man said, taking her luggage since they were heading to a truck, so they could arrive to the X-Laws plane and leave to France.

"Yes Marco, you are right" Jeanne said to Marco as she walked towards the truck.

As she walked, Jeanne thought about of all the ones she met along this tournament, including Hao's twin brother, Asakura Yoh and his friends, but also the lives that had been lost to Hao. She almost had arrived to the truck when she heard someone crying. Jeanne went to where she heard it, only to find a small African girl. She remembered her; it was the little girl that was always with Hao. Why was she here all alone?

"Are you okay?" Jeanne asked to the little girl, kneeling at her level.

The little one looked at her and backed away a bit.

"Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you" Jeanne said, showing her arms, so she could see that she wasn't going to hurt her "Can you answer me, please?"

Feeling somehow safe, she shook her head between sobs.

"Your name is Opacho, isn't it?" Opacho nodded "Why are you alone in here?"

"Opacho left because he was so scary" Jeanne gasped.

"You mean Hao?" She asked concerned.

"No, that person wasn't Opacho's Hao-sama" She said between sniffs "Opacho's Hao-sama is strong, kind, brave and pure. Hao-sama always took care of Opacho since Opacho was born"

Jeanne was shocked. Did Hao, that murderer, actually take care of a child since birth?

"What do you mean; little one?" Jeanne asked "What you mean since birth?"

"Opacho was abandoned since Opacho was born" Jeanne felt sickened. Who could have left a child like that? "But Hao-sama rescued and raised Opacho"

Jeanne was thunderstruck by that. Who would have thought that Hao wasn't so heartless? Nevertheless, she couldn't leave Opacho all by herself.

"Opacho…" Jeanne said as Opacho looked at her "Do you want to come with us?"

"You want Opacho to go with you, Iron Maiden?" Opacho said with big eyes.

"If you want to, I can't and I wouldn't want to leave you here alone" Jeanne said and smiled "And please; call me Jeanne"

Opacho got up and walked to Jeanne and she smiled.

"Opacho will go with you, Jeanne-sama" And then both girls walked to where Marco was.

When he saw Opacho, he immediately went for his revolver, only to be stopped by Jeanne.

"Marco, stop this at once, Opacho is coming with us" Jeanne said to him "Am I wrong, Opacho?"

"No, Jeanne-sama, you asked Opacho to go with you" Opacho said and then continued "Maybe Opacho can find her Hao-sama in the way"

Marco was going to tell her to give up since Asakura Hao was already dead, but Jeanne silenced him with a look that said 'Don't, she's still not ready to hear that'

He didn't say anything else and let both girls to ride the truck, ready to part to the plane.

* * *

In another place, a beam of light fell to the ground, leaving someone as it faded.

"_Where am I?_" He said "_Great, now they let me stuck in here, maybe I should…_" But he didn't finish that thought since a jolt of pain crossed his body and after that, he fainted.

* * *

Jeanne and Opacho were heading to the plane, as Marco drove, just letting the wind brush against their faces, when Jeanne heard a voice in her head

"_**Iron Maiden Jeanne…**_"

Jeanne got up, surprised by the voice.

"_**Hear us, Iron Maiden Jeanne**_"

"Who are you?" Jeanne asked "Where are you?"

"Are you okay, Jeanne-sama?" Opacho asked softly, but Jeanne told her that she was fine.

"_**See in your heart, you know who we are**_"

"Great…Spirits?" She guessed who was speaking with her.

"_**Indeed…you are right**_" The GS said.

"_Why do I have the honor of hearing you, Great Spirits_?" Jeanne asked in her head, wondering why they were talking to her.

"_**Someone needs your help…**_" They said.

"_Who needs my help_?" Jeanne asked to the GS "_Why me_?"

"_**Because you're the one fit for this…**_" Again they spoke "_**You'll find the one if you follow our voice**_"

"_Are you sure I'm the one fit for this, Great Spirits?_" She asked one last time.

"_**Indeed we are…**_" The GS spoke.

"_Then I'll do it_" Jeanne said to them "Marco, please, stop the truck"

"Why Jeanne-sama, is something wrong?" Marco said, but did as told.

"There's nothing wrong, Marco" Jeanne said as she left the truck "It's something I must do"

"Wait, Jeanne-sama!" Marco yelled to her since she already had covered some distance "Let me go with you"

"Very well, Marco" Jeanne said as she waited "But also bring Opacho"

Marco put Opacho down and both followed Jeanne.

* * *

Jeanne just walked across the desert, waiting to hear again the GS.

"_Great Spirits, where should I go?_" She asked trying to find someone.

"_**Just go north from where you are…and you will find him…**_" The GS answered her plea.

"_Thank you, Great Spirits_" Jeanne thought to them, oblivious of whom she was going to help.

Jeanne just kept walking until she saw the shape of someone in the sand, only to freeze on her tracks as she saw who it was.

Her nemesis, the evil-incarnate, Asakura Hao. Though she noticed that he didn't look like always. His chestnut-colored hair was sprawled across the sand; his poncho was completely torn, revealing his bare chest, which was crossed by the middle, along with his face, by a very nasty cut that seemed to have being oozing with blood for a while; since now it was all caked-up. It seemed the cut stopped above his waist, and she wondered why, since everyone saw how he had been cut in half by his twin. Also his face seemed to be contorted in a mask of excruciating pain, even if he was out cold, but somehow, he was still breathing, alive and in a stable condition; even with the seemingly fatal wounds. She was broken out of her musings by a child's scream and the loading of a gun.

"Hao-sama!" Opacho ran towards the fallen Hao, only to start crying when she saw his current state.

Marco just loaded his gun to summon his guardian spirit, Michael, and finish Hao for once and for all.

"It seems that Asakura Yoh didn't finish him after all" He said as he aimed at Hao.

"No! Don't hurt Hao-sama!" Opacho cried.

"Get away!" Marco yelled as he prepared to summon his spirit, only to be stopped by the person he less expected to

"Marco, wait" Jeanne said, as she spoke in her mind, trying to talk with the GS again "_Great Spirits, what is the meaning of this?_"

For a few seconds, there was no answer, until…

"_**It is as we told you…**_" the GS responded "_**He is the one who needs your help…**_"

"_Why would he need help anyways?_" Jeanne asked to the GS "_He's better off dead"_

"_**Do you really think that?**_" The GS inquired to her "_**After you learned what he did for the little one?**_"

"_One good deed won't clean all of his evil deeds_" Jeanne said sternly "_Even if it was a pure-hearted one_"

"_**Jeanne D'Arc…**_" The GS spoke gravely "_**Do you believe in redemption?**_"

Jeanne was startled, not because they knew her name; they were supposed to be omniscient after all; but of the question they had made. Being the Holy Maiden, of course she believed in redemption, but then, why had the Great Spirits asked her that?

"_Why do you ask that, Great Spirits?_" Jeanne was curious "_Of course I do_"

"_**Then you should **__**know that every soul, no matter how evil they can be, they may hold a chance to redeem themselves…**_" The GS lectured "_**And you, Jeanne D'Arc, are the one who will help Asakura Hao to reach his redemption…**_"

After what the GS had told her, Jeanne was in a crossroad, she could let Marco finish Asakura Hao and be done with, but there also was what the GS had said. Although she didn't want to believe it from Hao, they were right; every soul had the chance for redemption. But could it also be possible for someone as Hao? Could his sins ever be forgiven? Also Opacho seemed very much attached to Hao, and he had saved her. What was she supposed to do?

"_**Jeanne D'Arc, what is your answer?**_" The GS asked to her one last time "_**Tell us now…**_"

Finally, after taking her decision (hoping it was the right one) and steeling herself, she answered to the GS.

"_I will help him, Great Spirits…_" She declared to them "_I hope this is the right choice, but I'm doing what my heart is telling me to do…_"

"_**You have taken your decision; time will tell what happens…**_" The GS said "_**For now, our child shall stay with him, unless he says otherwise…**_"

"_Your child?_" Jeanne asked to the GS as she eyed a horned scarlet orb which hovered above Hao, but it looked much weakened "_Spirit of Fire?_"

"_**That's right, until we meet again, Jeanne D'Arc…**_" The GS gave their last words and kept silence.

She was brought back of her conversation by Marco calling her, as to ask her what had happened, and Jeanne's answer shocked him

"Marco…" Jeanne said, also turning to look at Opacho "Pick up Hao, we're taking him with us"

Marco was nevertheless completely paralyzed. Had the Iron Maiden asked him to pick Asakura Hao up?

"Jeanne-sama…why are you asking me this?" Marco was shocked about Jeanne's order "He must die!"

"Marco, I know you doubt my decision now" Jeanne said, relatively calm, though she had an inner turmoil "But I have to do it"

He stood in his place for several minutes until he finally bowed and reluctantly placed the unconscious Hao on his shoulder to go back to the truck. He really doubted this, but he thought that the Iron Maiden had a plan or something (he hoped so) only to be followed by Spirit of Fire's Hitodama

Jeanne was about to follow when she felt a small tug in her dress. She looked at Opacho, whose eyes were big and overflowing with tears

"What's the matter, Opacho?" Jeanne asked to the little girl

"Opacho…Opacho wants to thank Jeanne-sama for helping Hao-sama" The child said to Jeanne as she dried her tears with her dress

"I felt that I had to, Opacho, no need to thank me" Jeanne said, again hoping she had taken the right choice

Both girls went to catch up with Marco to return to France. What would happen after this? It was Jeanne's thought all along the way. Only the Great Spirits may know what the future had in store for her and for Asakura Hao…

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **Well, here you have a new chapter, hope you like it. Again I apologize for not updating before, but as I said, I had a HUGE writer's block that only crumbled down recently. By the way, this story goes with the Animeverse of Shaman King; though sometimes I'll use some things from the Mangaverse (like how Hao found Opacho). I hope I haven't made Jeanne somehow OOC. Also I added something in Jeanne's crossroad

Someone has any idea to what is going to happen now? Any guesses or suggestions?

Please leave reviews, advices and everything you want. And flames will be used to feed SOF (Which I don't own either)

I'll update after 5 or more reviews have been given to this chapter

My thanks to all of you readers

See you later!


	3. Chapter 2 – Awakening of the Demon Boy

Disclaimer: Again the same. Don't own Shaman King or any of its characters. Only the ones I create for this fic. They belong to Takei Hiroyuki.

A/N: I'm glad there also so many people who like this fic, you help to keep the creative juices flowing. And I'm very sorry for my lateness to update. This chapter is what many people have been waiting for…Hao's gonna wake up! As you can see, I'm now replying to the reviews. I also have an image of SOF's hitodama (Spirit Ball Mode) in my DA account; the link is on my profile. Also I have changed my page breaks in this and the earlier chapters since it seems that doesn't accept the other ones. Also I want to thank everyone who had reviewed and put on alert this story. Sorry, I'm monopolizing the talk. Now onto the story!

_This _is for thoughts

_**This **_is for spirits talking

**Redemption**

_

* * *

_

_C__hapter 2 – Awakening of the Demon Boy_

* * *

**Inside the plane**

Jeanne D' Arc, a.k.a. Iron Maiden Jeanne, was sitting by a window in the X-Laws' plane and looking at the clouds as it flew towards France, pondering about what had happened in the last few hours.

First of all: She found Opacho and asked her to come with them.

Second on list: While she was on her way to the plane, she received a message from the GS.

Though that could

* * *

be considered a great honor, the message in itself was strange and disturbing in a manner of speaking.

It was about helping someone. Of course, being who she was, she wished to help that person with all her heart, but when she found him, she became hesitant about it.

It was because the one she needed to help was her arch-foe, the devil-incarnate, Asakura Hao.

And at last, but not less important: She had agreed to help him and took him with her to France, which was the reason of why he was in another seat in the plane and SOF's hitodama was still above him (for some reason, she was the only one who could see him). He was still unconscious, which was no wonder if she took in matter the severity of his wounds after the defeat he had received by the hands of his otouto and still with the pained look and the caked-up blood in his face and torso, but she kindly (even if Marco said he didn't deserve her kindness) put a blanket on him. She didn't have the required equipment to treat him. Maybe she could have asked Faust VIII at the moment, but he had already left with Yoh and the others.

She was a bit uncomfortable with the decision she had taken, but by some reason, she felt it was the right thing to do. A part of her wished she had left Hao and another felt like she couldn't have done that. Jeanne was very confused.

"_Confusion leads to nothing_" She thought, but even if she repeated that to herself; she still had doubts. Taking a glance to Opacho, who was soundly asleep in the seat next to her, she pulled a blanket over her body and began to doze off, to be received in dreamland.

**

* * *

**

**Jeanne's Dream**

* * *

Jeanne was walking through a field of many flowers, clad in her dress. Carnations, lilies and roses. Her favorite flowers. She was very happy.

"This is paradise…" She said "So peaceful."

She then let herself fall in the bed of flowers, smell the sweet fragrance and enjoy the landscape, but then she felt something out of place.

Heat…an unnatural heat was sweeping around the place. She rose to try to find the source of it and when she did, she was nonetheless shocked.

A few meters away from her was Asakura Hao, surrounded by a ring of flames, wondering why was he there and why the flames didn't spread everywhere. Oddly it seemed as if they were trapping him.

Gathering her wits, she headed to where he was to confront him; finally she arrived and stood in front of the fire wall.

"Asakura, what are you doing here?" She said with a steely voice only to receive no answer, he only seemed to stare blankly at space, his long bangs covering his eyes.

Jeanne didn't understand why he was like that and tripped with a rock, falling in the flames; but somehow they didn't burn her, instead they felt mysteriously cold.

"_How is this possible_?" Jeanne thought "_Why didn't I get burnt?_

Jeanne got up and looked at Hao only to see something that left her thunderstruck.

Hao was crying, but the strangest thing was what he was crying.

Blood. He was crying tears of blood.

She was taken aback by this and her eyes were wide open as saucers. Why was he crying tears of blood? She had once heard that crying tears of blood meant that the person had a terrible and deep sorrow within him or herself and they didn't show it to anyone, also said to be seen by someone with a pure heart who could empathize with that sorrow. What kind of sorrow could be dwelling in the depths of Hao's soul? Did this mean that she could empathize with it? And the most important question…why her?

Any musings she had were interrupted by Hao who looked at her and she stiffened when she finally saw his eyes. They weren't full of the usual smugness and a hint of insanity, but filled with an unending sorrow. As she saw that, he uttered something that shook her to the core.

"Why…Why did it have to be like that…?" Hao uttered and then disappeared in a burst of flames that reached her, but again she wasn't burning. She didn't feel even a bit of heat; only a chilling coldness, that flowed with an unfathomable emptiness which tugged and bit at her soul.

"So…cold…" Jeanne said as she began to shiver non-stop only to wake up afterwards.

**

* * *

**

**Back to the plane**

**

* * *

**

Jeanne almost fell from her seat, still shivering, remembering that dream. Had it actually been a dream? Somehow, she didn't believe it was one; it had been too vivid. She could still remember Hao's gaze, drilling holes in her soul, his tears of blood; she still could feel that arctic coldness spreading to her whole body, even if she was covered with a blanket. She dared to glance at him, only to find that he was still blissfully unconscious with SOF still above him and Opacho was still asleep curled in a ball.

"_What was that? Could possibly had it been…a vision?_" She asked herself in her thoughts "_Why did I see that? What does it mean?_"

She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice someone was getting close to her, only to react when a hand placed itself in her left shoulder, it was Marco's.

"Jeanne-sama, we're going to land in a few minutes…" He stopped when he saw she was shivering "Are you okay, Maiden-sama?"

Jeanne, with a great effort, controlled her shivering and said "Don't worry, Marco. I was just a bit cold. I better wake Opacho up. Please, prepare everything."

"Hai, Jeanne-sama" He said bowing and then left, leaving Jeanne to wake Opacho.

After a few shakes, Opacho woke up.

"What's the matter, Jeanne-sama?" The small child inquired.

"It's nothing, Opacho" Jeanne said gently. "We almost arrived, so I had to wake you up."

"Hai, Jeanne-sama" She and Jeanne rose from their seats and Opacho tugged at her dress. "What is it, little one?"

"Please don't forget Hao-sama, Jeanne-sama." Opacho pointed with one of her small fingers towards Hao.

Jeanne looked at him and for a moment she saw again that sorrowful visage of him again and then strode towards him, noticing that he hadn't even make a move in the whole flight. When she got in front of him, she couldn't shake off that image of her head and then noticed that Spirit of Fire was staring at her and she wondered why. Her mind was wandering until she heard the captain's announcement that they have landed. Shortly after this, Marco appeared and Jeanne proceeded to ask.

"Marco, can you pick up Hao?" She asked in a leveled voice.

"As you wish, Jeanne-sama" He said as Jeanne noticed the hesitation as he picked him up.

After everything was ready, the four of them (five when you count SOF, but only Jeanne can see him) left the plane and went to a white car that was expecting them.

The driver opened the door for them and once they entered, Jeanne spoke to the driver.

"Please take us to the monastery as soon as possible." Jeanne asked politely and then pointed to Hao. "He needs treatment."

The driver nodded and stepped on it. Jeanne leaned on her seat as she saw the buildings and the people zooming away as they went to the monastery. Her home, since she had been a little girl, even before the Shaman Fight and even before being the Iron Maiden. Now she was going there, taking with her the one she saw as the ultimate evil. What was she going to tell everyone in there about Hao? Would they look down on her? She would have to find out once they got there. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that they already arrived.

"Maiden-sama, we have arrived." Marco said as he got out and opened the door for her.

She got out along with Opacho but then asked Marco to pick up Hao, and he did, albeit reluctantly. She went to the door, knocked it and then braced herself.

A few seconds after she knocked, the door opened and a bit pale kind-looking man, who had short brown hair with some white streaks due to age; which was combed backwards. He appeared to be 5'9 with blue colored eyes and faint traces of a beard and giving the impression of being on his late forties came out of it, wearing the traditional priest's outfit.

"Welcome to Archangel Michael's Monastery, what do you need…" The man said warmly, only to stop when he saw who the visitors were "Little Miss? Marco-san?"

"Indeed we are, Father Pierre." Jeanne said in her sweet voice and then pointed at Hao's limp form. "And one of us needs treatment."

When Father Pierre saw Hao, he gasped, not because of who he was, but because of the gravity of his wounds and hurriedly asked them to bring him in, which Marco did, again apathetically. After they entered, a group of nuns led them to a room where they could treat Hao's wounds, letting the two men outside as they worked (Opacho went in there too since she's kinda afraid of Marco, Jeanne wanted to help and SOF; well, only Jeanne noticed him as he followed Hao)

**

* * *

**

**Outside the Room**

**

* * *

**

Father Pierre and Marco where waiting for an announcement of sorts of the nuns who where inside the room and so, they began to make a conversation.

"So, Marco-san…" Father Pierre started.

"What is it, Father?" Marco answered while leaning on the wall.

"If it's pertinent asking…" He said and then cleared his throat "What happened to the others?"

Marco scowled at the question but answered anyway.

"They are dead." Marco growled out and Father Pierre gasped. "Killed by that demon Asakura Hao."

"My apologies for asking that, Marco-san." Father Pierre said while bowing his head. "If I may ask, what about that Hao?"

Marco grumbled for a moment before yanking his left hand and pointing towards the door the nuns, Jeanne and Opacho (also SOF, but he can't see him) had entered and then said.

"The boy that 'we' brought…" Father Pierre quickly noticed the bitter tone in his voice when he said 'we', but didn't say anything; patiently waiting for the rest "…that boy is Asakura Hao."

Father Pierre was somehow shocked by hearing this, but also he was curious of why was he in here.

"If he's the Hao that Little Miss Jeanne and all of you have been…hunting…" He said, trying to find a word for their deeds. "…then why did you bring him here?"

Marco was stunned by the question, because he actually didn't know why he was in there, so he replied honestly.

"I'm not sure why Jeanne-sama has brought that devil in here…" He alleged. "I know that the Holy Maiden had her reasons to bring him here, but…I still feel uneasy about it, actually 'uneasy' is an understatement."

Father Pierre thought asking her later, but as for now, he trusted her…

"Marco-san." He spoke towards the X-Law. "I wouldn't worry about that now, after all, I have always placed my trust in Little Miss Jeanne."

"B…But, aren't you worried of what that…" Marco said stuttering due the Father's lack of care in the situation. "…demon can do in here? Jeanne-sama doesn't even have her guardian spirit anymore!"

"Really? How come?" Father Pierre hadn't lost his cool, something that Marco was losing right now.

"Because his spirit, Spirit of Fire, devoured it!" Yelled Marco very loudly, only to be silenced by a nun who came out of the room and asked him to not be so loud, which he did, although embarrassed "That's why I don't know what's going to happen…if he wakes up…"

Putting a hand on Marco's shoulder to reassure him, Father Pierre said "When the time comes, we will find about it, until then…would you want something to eat? I believe the flight was long and I'd ask Little Miss Jeanne now, but she's helping in there, so…I'll ask her later" He finished with a smile.

Marco sighed, trying to calm himself down. Sometimes Father Pierre was too optimistic for his own good. Finally he accepted and they went to the Dinning Room, leaving Jeanne and the nuns.

**

* * *

**

**Inside ****the Room (This happens simultaneously as the chat between Father Pierre and Marco)**

**

* * *

**

As soon as everyone entered, they began to work. By first, they put Hao on a bed, after that they went to gather some water, bowls, soap, cloths, antiseptic, bandages and other assorted items that were in the room (Which I forgot to mention is the infirmary)

When they gathered all the necessary stuff, it was time to start. They started by mixing the water in a bucket with soap and drenched the cloths in it. They started scrubbing off the caked up blood his face and chest, dried him and then applied antiseptic, but in all of this, he didn't move an inch.

"Wow, how deep is his sleep?" One of the younger nuns asked.

"Why do you ask that, Marie?" Another said.

"You know that people tend to wince with this stuff, even if they are out cold. Just look, Stephanie." She then proceeded to start poking him with her right index finger all over his face. "This is funny!"

"Please stop." Jeanne's voice was heard. "That is disrespectful."

While she thought of that behavior as disrespectful, she had the fear that Hao might wake up and burn them and she didn't want that to happen to them, since they were her older sister figures, even if they didn't behave properly at times, one more than the other. More so, since SOF was in there too.

"Come on, little sis, don't be a killjoy." Marie said while she kept poking Hao's face.

"Marie, she's right, you know." Stephanie said with a small frown and then whispered to her. "Do you want to get caught again?"

Her answer was a glare.

"Killjoy." She muttered as she stopped and they continued their labor. "You better help me out later with the chores…they always dump them on me."

"Don't I always?" She said and winked at Marie. "After all we're best friends, right?"

She just grinned and nodded. Jeanne was grateful she had stopped. Suddenly, shouts could be heard outside the door, so one of the older nuns went to see what it was about; after she came back, she was donning a small frown.

"Excuse me Sister Sarah, may I ask what's wrong?" Jeanne asked and the nun smiled.

"As polite as always, little one." She complimented Jeanne. "You see, Marco-san was being too loud, so I asked him he could lower his voice."

Jeanne shook her head a bit and then she felt a tug in her dress, the cause being Opacho.

"Jeanne-sama." She said in her little voice. "Is H…"

"He will, don't worry, Opacho." Jeanne interrupted Opacho before she could say Hao's name.

Marie chose this moment to become aware of Opacho.

"Who's the little cutie, Jeanne?" Marie knelt down to Opacho who ran and hid behind Jeanne's legs. "What's the matter?"

"Opacho's shy around most people." Jeanne elaborated. "The exceptions would be me and…him."

"If I may ask, how do you know him?" Stephanie asked.

Jeanne seemed to ponder her question.

"I met him at the shaman fight…" Jeanne said a half-truth. "I couldn't leave him there."

"A saint as always, my dear child." Sister Sara said and none noticed the small pained expression in her face. "Would you by any chance, know his name?"

Jeanne was in a precarious situation. She could say his name, but that would raise many questions since everyone in here knew about the x-Laws and their mortal enemy, who was still blissfully out cold. The question of their reactions again popped in her mind and it disturbed her; thankfully, her years in the Iron Maiden had helped her to hide her feelings and pain from others. After some meditation, she came up with an idea.

"His name is Zeke." She liedand gave a look to Opacho to play along. "That's what he told me."

"I see." She said and they finished their job.

"Jeanne-sama, can Opacho stay here?" She asked. "Opacho wants to stay with him."

Everyone knew that Jeanne had a soft spot for children, so she wouldn't say no, more so her, knowing Opacho's bond with Hao.

"Yes, you can." She said with a smile and Opacho mimicked her.

Leaving Hao who now was in a new set of clothes and clean to sleep, Jeanne left to the Monastery's garden, after all, it was a place where she could think things clearly.

**

* * *

**

**In the Garden**

**

* * *

**

This place had always been special to Jeanne since she was a child no older than Opacho, it was full of flowers, specifically her favorite ones. This place also helped her to relax and sort out her thoughts. She took a seat in the stone bench in the center, thinking she was alone, she didn't feel someone else sitting on the bench.

"Hello, Little Miss." Jeanne heard and jumped in shock, but relaxed when she realized it was Father Pierre.

"My apologies, Father Pierre." Jeanne said, catching her breath. "You caught me off-guard."

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked. He already knew what it was, but he wanted her to tell him herself.

"No…nothing at all." Jeanne tried to lie, though it was kinda difficult.

"Oh well." Father Pierre said. "But you know that whatever it may be, you know you can trust in me."

He got up and started to leave.

"_I know you do, but…_" Jeanne thought. "_Will you trust me with the truth?_"

He had given no more than five steps when Jeanne called out to him.

"Father Pierre!" She called to him. "Please wait a moment."

As soon as he heard her voice, he stopped in his tracks.

"I…" Jeanne uttered. "You're right, there's something bothering me."

"Care to elaborate, Little Miss?" He spoke. She seemed to struggle with what she was going to say.

"Do you remember the boy we brought?" She asked her uncle figure. "And about Asakura Hao?"

"What about them?" He already knew, but he figured she needed to take that out of her system.

"It's because…the boy we brought here…" Tears began to well up in her eyes. "…he is Asakura Hao."

Then she started crying, the garden always had the effect to make her loose the iron hold on her emotions and set them free; although it didn't help now. She lifted her face to look at him. Would he be disappointed? Would be condemn her actions? But to her surprise, he seemed serene.

"I already knew, Little Miss." He confessed. "Marco-san told me and he had quite an outburst."

To say she was startled by his attitude, it'd be an understatement. She started to cry again.

"Then why?" She said between sobs. "Why did you make me…say it…"

He let out a heavy sigh.

"Little Jeanne." He said. "I could see that this was eating you up, even if you chose to bear the suffering when you entered the Iron Maiden; there's a limit to what you must endure. And bottling this up wouldn't have helped at all."

Wiping her tears and looking at him with a steely but at the same time doubtful glance, she prepared to ask what was on her mind.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Jeanne asked with dread.

"Why do you ask that?" Father Pierre inquired.

"Because I asked Marco to bring him here." Jeanne whispered loudly enough to be heard. "The one who has caused all this evil and yet…"

She was interrupted when he raised his hand.

"I'm not disappointed in you for bringing him; it shows you can give kindness even to a wicked soul." He chuckled a bit. "Due this reaction, I can see why you were so reluctant to speak about this."

"But…" Jeanne was still shocked her uncle figure didn't think less of her. "He's a wicked monster…"

"One isn't born as a monster." Pierre elaborated. "Certain factors may turn someone into a monster, but that is the choice of the person."

"What do you mean by that, Father?" Jeanne asked, pondering the words he had given to her.

"Just remember these words, Little Miss." He spoke. "I have all my life."

She knew what he was talking about and it was a sensitive topic.

"Well, I hope this has helped you, my little Jeanne." He then smiled at her. "Remember no matter what happens about Hao or as you called him, Zeke, you have my unconditional trust."

He wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes and got up from the bench.

"Thank you, Father." She thanked him.

"Anytime, my dear." He smiled at her and both left the garden, with Father Pierre going to the chapel and Jeanne to check on Opacho and Hao.

**

* * *

**

**In the room**

* * *

Opacho was pacing everywhere with her small feet, waiting for her Hao-sama to wake up, she had been like this since Jeanne and everyone else left. So immersed was she that she didn't see Hao's right hand twitching until he let out a groan. It was this moments when she turned and realized Hao was waking up.

"Hngh." He uttered.

"Hao-sama!" Opacho almost flew due the speed she used to go and climb the bed where Hao was.

"O…Opacho?" He said as he opened his eyes.

"Hao-sama, you're awake!" She said with glee. "Opacho was so scared when she lost her Hao-sama!"

"Opacho, where are we?" He asked, he felt tired, even to use his Reishi. Opacho fidgeted at this.

"O…Opacho and hao-sama are in Jeanne-sama's home." Hao's eyes hardened at this. "She brought Hao-sama and Opacho after she found you wounded in the desert."

"The Iron maiden?" He asked to his diminutive companion. "That X-girl?"

Opacho nodded at this, which elicited a surprised look at this.

"Why would she bring me here?" He said. "After all, I killed most of her so-called angels."

"Opacho doesn't know very well, but she did." Opacho whimpered a it but stopped when she felt a hand on her head

"It doesn't matter, Opacho." His eyes travelled to hers and a small tinge was felt in his heart. Was it guilt? Why would he feel it? Then it hit him. He lost it completely and lashed out at her, the one he had raised and cared. Ironically, Yoh's final attack had made him snap out of it.

"I…I…" Hao tried to say, but it was easier said than done, he hadn't apologized to anyone in a long time.

"What is it, Hao-sama?" Opacho asked.

"_To hell with it! I'll just say it!_" He said in his head and then spoke to Opacho. "Sorry for yelling at you."

Opacho's face lit up.

"Opacho is glad her Hao-sama is back." She said, snuggling to him, careful of his wounds.

Hao let out an almost indiscernible smile at this. He then whipped his head to the right where the door was.

"I know you're there, Iron Maiden." He spoke.

"You're finally awake, Asakura." Jeanne said to her antithesis. "_I'm just glad nobody else is here._"

He read her thoughts and smirked inwardly at her fear.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hao questioned and noticed her troubled look.

"I don't know." She said, getting back her steely visage. "You've killed so many and yet…"

"Yet what, girl?" He questioned.

"And yet, I felt I couldn't leave you there." She spoke up with finality.

"Why couldn't you?" He asked in a mocking tone. What he didn't expect was her outburst.

"I just couldn't!" She yelled at him. "You've killed so many, you've sinned so much, even now I find hard to believe you raised Opacho!"

"Who told you that?" He tried to get up but he was too weak. He even tried to burn her, seeing that SOF was at his side, though visibly weakened, but to no avail, it seemed his powers had been weakened, not only his body.

"Opacho told me that." She glared at him. "Tell me, are her words true?"

"I don't have any reason to tell you anything." He coldly spat and noticed Opacho was moving. His tonme actually got softer. "What's the matter, Opacho?"

"Hao-sama, Jeanne-sama also took care of Opacho." The little African declared. "She even protected Opacho from Marco."

Hao seemed to think about the name for a moment and it clicked.

"The blondie?" Opacho nodded in response.

"That's true." Jeanne said, looking at Opacho. Hao seemed to ponder their words. He then let out a sigh.

"Whatever." He spoke. "But it's true, I did raise Opacho, like you say, I couldn't leave her there. Now leave, I want to rest."

Jeanne was going to retort about his lack of tact when she realized he had actually answered her question.

"Alright, I'll leave." She said and left the room, closing the door.

Hao tried to sleep, even if he had been unconscious for a long time. As he tried, the partings words of the Great spirits echoed n his mind.

"_The one with the soul of light?_" He thought. "_Who could it be?_"

Unknown to him, Jeanne was also musing in her own head, ironically it was about the words the Great Spirits gave to her.

"_This is going to be more difficult than I thought._" She spoke in her mind."_Can he really be redeemed._"

"_I'll have to find out." _Both shared the same thought, unaware of each other.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well folks, here you have the second chapter, hope it's of your liking.

Hao: Why did she call me Zeke?

ZN: Well, she wasn't going to tell everyone in there your name, knowing your reputation.

Hao: But Zeke? I'm so gonna!

*I run away as Hao tries to burn me alive* Next chapter will bring more about Hao and Jeanne's lives in here, if Igetout alive of this!

Hao: Stay put!

ZN: Never! See you later, readers!


End file.
